Don't you love me?
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Human!stuck. 2 years since Nepeta left town for college. When summer break comes and Karkat decides to go to her new town will they get back to where they were? As they see how they have changed it might be questionable if they can still fit together


**((This entire thing will make more sense if you read "Don't say you love me" first but I will try to make it readable anyway. Sorry if it confuses anyone though))**

It's been two years since I last saw her. I all but forgot. I haven't been hanging onto the memories, and I haven't been depressed (for more then a week or two) about her being gone. But I know I can never forget how I felt about her. Weather those feelings are still here or not, they are carved into my brain.

I still have the ring, I keep it in my dresser.

Right now I am in Boston. Not to see her though. It's just for part of summer vacation.

It's just me, Sollux, Feferi, and Gamzee. Back to the way it was in high school I guess.

Feferi's parents have connections and are letting us all come out here to study at museums. Not that we are going to. At first I thought that I might see Nepeta somewhere. But It's such a long shot I gave up the idea on day one. We have only been out here for a few days though, I might get my hopes up again by accident but I doubt it.

What sucks is that Feferi actually did drag us to an art museum. I'm bored as hell but it's something to do I guess, and we are going to lunch after this so I might as well put up with it.

I sit down on one of those benches they have in here for the lazy or bored people like me.

More people come in. Great. Judging by how loud the 2 of them are already this is going to be a very annoying day for me. "Ok ok now shoosh! We're supposed to be quiet in museums." A sweet high voice says to the other to. My eyes widen. It can't be. It isn't.. I brush it off.

"Come on Nep it's not like anyone really cares about that anyway." A more condescending toned girl replies. Wait. Did she just say.. I turn to look at them. It is Nepeta. Nepeta is actually here.

I stand up, "Thomething wrong Kk?" Sollux asks. I ignore him and walk over to the girls.

"Nepeta?" I ask. She turns to me and her face lights up

"Karkitty?!" She squeals. "Hi." I say, mixed in with a exhale. We both just stare for a minute.

She looks so beautiful. More mature already. A green jacket, her cat hat as always, a black T-shirt and pink skirt. She looks... The same but at the same time not.

After the moment of growing smiles ends she jumps up and hugs me. Her feet already off the ground and arms around my neck, I spin her around with my arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"What the furrick are you even doing here?!" She asks. I stopped spinning but neither of us show any signs of letting go. "Summer vacation." I answer. "Oh my god you have no idea how much I missed you." She sighs contently. "I think I do." I reply. When I finally set her down we just look at each other, smiles on our faces and eyes watering. "I'm guessing you're Karkat?" Her friend asks.

I look at her and nod. "Well it's about time I met you. I'm Vriska." She says.

Before I can say anything else to her Sollux greets her while Feferi and Gamzee catch Nepeta in a big hug. She giggles innocently like she always has. I just chuckle and watch.

When everything has settled we all head out to eat.

"So you guys know each other from school I'm guessing?" Feferi asks. "Yeah I'm her roommate." Vriska answers. "That's how I know who you all are to." She continues.

"Do you like it here?" I ask Nepeta. "Yeah. It's really nice. There are some really beautiful places that I like to draw at. Or just sit at. It's really great." She answers. She wont stop smiling a gentle smile. I'm glad about that. She seems a bit more mellow then before but I guess it makes sense.

"That's great. Is the school good?" I ask. "Yes! I'm having a lot of fun with the projects and research. Most of my teachers are pretty mean though. But I'm still getting good grades." She answers.

"Wow. Wish I could say the same." I reply. "Are things not going very good fur you?" She asks.

I missed those cat puns. I shrug. "It's kind of the same. I'm personally doing better. I guess my attitude about everything has improved thanks to you. But school still sucks ass and I am sure as _hell_ not a favorite of anyone. These teachers hate me." I answer. "Oh. Well the outlook thing is good but sorry about school." She replies. "No I'm used to it. I'm just glad things are going so great for you." I smile at her. "Hehe thanks. So, anything new? Are you seeing anyone?" She asks.

"Not really and no." I answer. "What about you?" I ask. "Pretty much the same besides new friends. I mean, that's just Vriskers and Eridan." She answers. "Eridan?" I ask. "Mhm! He's in a class across the hall from one of mine and we smashed into each other once. Instant friendship!" She answers.

"Oh cool. How come he isn't here?" I ask. "He has to get his camera fixed. He likes photography but he gets picked on a lot. Some jerk knocked his camera to the ground and it broke." She explains.

"Huh. That sucks." I reply. "Yeah. We're going to the movies tomorrow though." She replies.

"Oh! Do you want to come?" She asks. "Sure. Any idea what movie?" I reply.

"No idea!" She giggles. "Haha ok." I chuckles.

After that we all just ate and caught up a bit more. Not much has changed for me besides a better fashion sense. By which I mean no more sweaters and better shirts in general.

She did at one point stop Vriska from telling us something which I'm now freakishly curious about.

But I think we should get used to each other again before I start prying.

The thing is... Where do we stand? I know we can't just pick things up where we left off just like that but what else do we do? Can we? I don't know..

I'll just have to talk to her about it later. Another night.


End file.
